Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a printer which performs a print processing by jetting a liquid from a nozzle.
Description of the Related Art:
There is known a printer capable of executing a maintenance processing including a nozzle recovery operation for causing nozzles of a liquid jetting head to discharge a liquid, a discharge operation for sucking the liquid discharged by the nozzle recovery operation by a pump and discharging the sucked liquid to a waste-liquid storing section, etc. For example, there is known a printer which is configured to perform the discharge operation (idle suction operation) continuously after performing the nozzle recovery operation.